A'Leala
Personality & Traits General Overview A'Leala is a citizen of New Romulus, a little bit different to your average Romulan by no fault of her own. She is amiable helpful and compassionate. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths - A strong will to see good done and extensive knowledge of history, geology, and archaeology. Weaknesses - Prone to illness due to DNA weaknesses Ambitions A'Leala has never expressed any real career ambition she only hope to find peace in the life she will have to contend with and make a home, She does desire to help and see a Vulcan/Romulan colony formed on a new planet. Hobbies & Interests A'Leala enjoys history and geology and the study of all forms of it. Also she has dabbled in marine biology and has some social skills. A'Leala enjoys tropical weather and is keen to spend most of her time by and in the sea when she gets away time. Languages Federation Standard Romulan Vulcan Some Klingon Ancient Texts (multiple forms) Family Father: Mother: Brother(s): Sister(s): Spouse: Biography A'Leala was born on a remote Romulan colony and her life was quite normal in a little sandstone house by the sea. Her family was not wealthy but did their best to see she was encouraged in her education. Sadly A'Leala lost both of her parents in her teenage years and was sent to live in the care of her aunt and uncle. For a few years she developed a wonderful relationship with her cousin but her relationship with her aunt and uncle deteriorated. Mostly because they were involved with the Tal Shiar and their cruelty grew over time. Her Aunt and Uncle became involved in a project where Romulan citizens were taken and disappeared without a trace. A'Leala overheard one of these conversations and was caught out. Having had enough of their burden A'Leala's aunt and uncle gave A'Leala away to a scientist called Dr. Krenin Vorpe. The Tal Shiar had been assisted by Vorpe in their scientific studies in the promise of "bodies" for his own experimentation. Unfortunately A'Leala became on of his subjects. Suffering from some memory loss and a change in some of her physical appearance and attribute A'Leala survived the experiments and was eventually liberated after the Ajea incidents when the Federation discovered Vorpe's laboratories. Scans determined A'Leala was given a retro virus which mutated her DNA leaving her with a weakness to illness and the need to regenerate cells yearly by was of a brief hibernation. The mutation removed her ageing gene but as a consequence of this follows the illness and the loss of memory yearly and also the inability to breed outside of a circa 27 years cycle. A'Leala returned to New Romulus and found her cousin who helped and supported her back to heath. Then A'Leala applied to join the military in a scientific role. Since then she has been appointed due to her social and historical skills as an attache' to the 8th Expeditionary Task Force in the hopes of establishing a new Romulan-Vulcan reunification project. Service Record Category:Federation Characters